Unhappily Ever After
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Getting back together with Sark may be harder than Sydney expected. But can she live with the repercussions it starts to mkae on her family and friends? Sequel to A Twisted World After All.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Alias? No, JJ does. Are you going to review? Yes, hopefully.

**A/N:** Welcome back readers! This is the sequel to the semi-smash hit. **This is the sequel to: "A Twisted World After All".** Thanks, your reviews make me smile.. And write faster. Now, I will stop babbling. If you don't understand this first chapter, don't worry, this chapter skips ahead a week then the next chapter will go back and explain everything. This is short, don't hit me for this prologue.

Summary: **When Sydney finds out what the Prophecy was about and what it meant, she makes a decision that effect's everyone's life. But can she live with the repercussions it causes? Sequel to 'A twisted World After All' . Please read and review. **

**Dedication:** This sequel is dedicated to it's prequel's most dedicated reviewer, SarkLover.

Unhappily Ever After

Prologue

---Sydney's POV---

Sark walked up to Sydney. His usual wrinkle and mar free suit was torn and creased just about everywhere. He didn't seem to care about his suit however. He sized up Sydney's injuries briefly before she spoke.

"Sark, you have to-" she started. He silenced her with a kiss before looking deeply into her eyes. He grasped both of her hands, looking at the left one.

"Keep the ring, Sydney. No wait, don't say anything yet." he instructed her.

_Uh oh, _Sydney thought. _This is not going to end well. _

"I love you Sydney" he said kissing her again and starting to back away from her.

"I love you too, Julian." she told him looking into his eyes . He smiled at that, still backing way from her. Sydney was afraid to ask why.

"Remember, keep the ring." he told her and blew her a kiss before turning around and running away.

"Sark!" Sydney yelled attempting to run after him. But before she could take a step towards the direction he had run off too, she was knocked unconscious…

A/N: Ah! I know, I know, what is wrong with me! How could I have done that! Don't hit me! ducks from flying objects thrown by angry readers! Giving you more confusion when you are still confused over chapter 13 and my Epilogue from the prequel to this. BTW: Sydney will get her full memory back next chapter. Promise. **You'll never believe what finally triggers her memory, honest. Well maybe you will, but…** So, want more, review, review, review. Answers start coming next chapter! I will only give you one hint: at least 1 couple wont be together in the end. Which couple? It all depends on the amount of reviews. Promise. Now review, and don't hit me. If you think this fic is stupid, then you can go ahead and flame me, I find them hilarious. But, if you like this fic (probably not this chapter) then review and tell me so, otherwise you might never find out what happened…


	2. A week earlier

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Alias. Would you like me to make you an analogy for you to remember that?

**Dedication:** to the one and only SarkLover.

**A/N:** Sydney's first flashback will be weird and won't make sense. Hopefully you'll understand why. I'll explain at the end. BTW: Grams nickname, short for Grandma nickname, short for Grandmother. I borrowed it from Charmed; it's what they call their grandmother.

Thanks FabFae55 for telling me when Sydney's birthday is! (April 14th 1975)

**Chapter 1- A week earlier**

---Sydney's POV---

Sydney sat down on the bed in the motel, letting the tears slide down her cheek. Only a few hours ago, she had thought that leaving Sark was the only way to avoid the prophecy. Not knowing what to do, she had fled the apartment building and ended up at this motel. She had to stay low, until she figured out what she was gonna do. She stared at her walkie-talkie wondering if she should have brought it at all. _Will I go back? Should I go back? _She still could; after all, the CIA was under the impression that Sark had took her hostage.

---Weiss's POV---

He stared at his best friend in bewilderment. _What is wrong with him? Must have something to do with Sydney. _He reasoned. They had now made their way into the building.

---Sark's POV---

He turned over restlessly in his sleep. _Something didn't feel right._ His eyelids opened suddenly as he looked around. He tuned his head only to see that Sydney was gone. He let out a sigh, she still didn't trust him… and had gone back to Vaughn. Should he have just left her alone?

_I ran into a friend of yours the other day_

_And I asked her how you been_

_She said my girl is fine jus bought a house_

_Got a job a real good man _

_I told her I was glad for u that's wonderful_

_But does she ever ask bout me_

_She said shes happy with her life right now_

_Let her go let her be _

_And I told myself I would_

_but something in my heart would just not let you go_

_I just want to know_

_What if we were wrong about each other_

_what if you were really made for me _

_what if we were supposed to be together _

_would that not mean anything_

_what if that was supposed to be my house _

_that you go home to everyday _

_how can you be sure that things are better _

_if you cant be sure your heart ain't still here with me_

_Still wanting me_

Or maybe she did and she left because of something else. He got up; his suit wrinkled from sleep. Running a hand through his hair he grabbed his keys. He had to find Sydney. _Something is wrong; something has gone horrendously wrong. _His hand was on the doorknob and was bout to turn it when he heard footsteps. _Shit. _

---Sydney's POV---

She opened her bag and emptied out its contents. A few shirts, 3 jeans, 2 shorts, 1 skirt, 1 pair of boxer shorts( ), a dress shirt that was obviously Sark's, a wad of bills, a gun, a sock, a brush, a scrunchie, a toothbrush, a towel, and a flashlight. She cursed herself for not getting other things, but she'd have to deal with what she had gotten. But as she was about to put the items back, she noticed something else.

---Vaughn's POV---

They were almost there when his walkie-talkie went off.

"Agents, fallback, we have a new location on Agent Bristow. There will be a pickup outside of red point." Dixon told them through the walkie-talkie. Red point was a code given to a building next door to this one. Following the command, all the agents filed out of the building. All, except for two, Vaughn stepped closer to the door, he knew someone was still there. He just knew it.

_I told her that I dream of you quite often_

_she jus cut her eyes at me _

_she said you've got a home you're very happy _

_so jus stop your meddling _

_I told her that I won't _

_I said that things were cool _

_but I guess I was wrong _

_I still cant move on_

He wondered, if he should leave Lauren for Sydney. God knew, he still loved her.

_what if that was supposed to be my house _

_that you go home to everyday _

_how can you be sure that things are better _

_if you cant be sure your heart ain't still here with me_

_Still wanting me_

_That could be my food on the table at the end of the day _

_hugs and the kisses all the love being made _

_what the hell do u expect me to say _

_what if its really supposed be this way _

_what if you're really supposed to be with me_

"Michael!" Weiss yelled. "We gotta go." he took his friend and had to practically drag him away.

---Sark's POV---

"Well Sydney, you were right, patience is our greatest ally." Sark muttered grabbing his gun, he prepared to follow the agents, they would do all the work, and lead him to Sydney.

_What if we were wrong about each other_

_how can you be sure that things are better _

_if you cant be sure your heart ain't still here with me_

_Still wanting me_

After the footsteps got softer and farther away he peeked into the peephole before following them.

---Sydney's POV---

She picked up the object tracing it lightly with her forefinger. It was a silver pendant on a sterling silver chain with numerous diamonds embedded in it. In the heart of the pendant was her birthstone, a beautiful luminous

Blue Diamond. The pendant was a peculiar shape. It looked like… like an 's' except at the bottom of the 's' it curved upwards towards the left with a dash (A/N: -) sitting on top of one end and beside the other. Come to think of it, it looked like an 's' and a 'j' combined. Put the necklace on and continued tracing it while she whispered, "Did Sar-Julian give this to me?" Sydney's eyes fogged up rapidly…

(((Flashback)))

song "Numb" by Linkin Park plays softly in background+  
"Sydney marry me-"

"Santa Barbara?"

"Miscarriage?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Hello Simon."

"Where am I?"

"Look out!"

"You're dying."

"My name is Julia, Julia Thorne."

"This place is perfect."

Wink

"I am over him."

"Wanna play with me?"

"You're beneath me."

"The only time I ever feel anything is…"

"Is that so wrong?"

"I must admit you picked yourself a very pretty sheila."

"Why?"

"I need your help."

"I think I broke something."

"What do I do?"

"We're all screwed."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Get off her!"

"You will pay for that."

"I'm falling forever…"

"What is your name?"

"Sydney."

"Come back to us."

"Trust no one."

"So, what do you think?"

"Hello Stacey."

"No, that was shitty, I hated that one."

"I'm in this thing alone."

"Yes, I am unpredictable."

"You want some fries with that?"

"I can't feel anything anymore."

"Just sits on his broke ass."

---Vaughn's POV---

The van hurried to the location. _Sark must have found out, but how? _

---Lauren's POV---

She sat there in the airport in Madrid, Spain looking around uncertain. _Why did I just set fire to our house? _A woman walked up to her and asked her in Spanish where the bathroom was. (A/N: sorry don't feel like translating.)

"Hola?" Lauren greeted her, saying one of the only things she knew in Spanish. You could clearly hear her British accent when she spoke and the woman smiled.

"Ah, you speak English. Where is the bathroom?" She asked. Lauren looked at her and told her calmly that it was around the corner. The woman just looked at her, pulled out a gun and shot Lauren.

---Vaughn's POV---

He was just about to jump out and toward the motel, when Weiss pulled him back.

"Michael, we just got reports of a fire. They don't think it was an accident either. Mike, someone burned down your house. They think that it might be the same person who burned down Sydney's old apartment." he told him. Vaughn looked at him shocked beyond belief. Remembering Sydney he shrugged it off. He ran into the lobby like part of the building asking the man working there if a Sydney Bristow had checked in.

---Sydney's POV---

Flashback is still going on++

"You weren't there when I was scared."

"I don't need your help."

"Hola¿ Como te llamas?" (A/N: It took forever to find the upside down question mark! This is why I hate writing Spanish on the computer!)

"Can I buy…"

"47"

"We'll take it"

"Why is she calling now?"

---Vaughn's POV---

The guy had told him only after he had shown proof of his authority. He told him, that neither Sydney Bristow had checked in here or any "Sark"; nor Julia Thorne, Julia Bristow, Julia Sark, Sydney Thorne, anyone named Lazeray, or Sydney Sark had either.

Weiss came up and asked him if any Anne had checked in and he told them no. Finally they gave him her description and he told them, yes, a woman fitting that description had checked in earlier, and was still here. He told them her room number and they hurried to it.

"Mike, when I called you that day and told you Syd had got her memories back, or at least some of them, do you think it was the right thing to do? I mean she asked me not to." Weiss started before getting glared at by his friend.

---Sark's POV---

He was at the motel too, and had heard everything, but had no clue how he was going to sneak past them.

---Mila's POV---

She looked up and saw the preteen looking both bored and interested at the same time.

"Mom, what's wrong with grams?" the girl whispered.

"She just, she needs some time to herself Stacey." Mila told the girl getting up and motioning for her to follow as she left the room.

---Weiss's POV---

He watched as his friend gently knocked on her door. He called her name then eventually broke down the door. They ran in to find Sydney with her back to them.

"Syd?" Vaughn asked uncertain. They walked around. The room was sparsely furnished, bearing only a lamp, 1 nightstand, 1 dresser, a television, a phone, a bed, carpet, and a mini-fridge in it.

"Sydney, are you ok?" Weiss asked. He lightly touched her shoulder, but she didn't respond.

Vaughn went to face the front of her. "I think she might be sleeping," he told Weiss.

"Sitting up?" Eric asked. He pulled Vaughn away from Sydney and gently shook her. She still wasn't responding. "I'm gonna call for backup, tell them we have a serious case of sleeping beauty." he joked leaving the room.

"Sydney!" Vaughn yelled. He exhaled loudly and shook her again. After a few seconds of debating he slapped her, but she still didn't respond.

---Sydney's POV---

In her head she can hear the song Bring me to life playing.

---Sark's POV---

He could hear them over the walkie-talkies. Something was wrong with Sydney. He had to get to her soon. Screw the CIA; Sydney needed him.

**A/N:** In case you didn't realize it, the weird flashback is Sydney getting back her memories. Isn't that so sweet? Sark's gonna come to her rescue… aww. What's wrong with Sydney? Will she come out of this trance-like state? So, Stacey is Mila's daughter, Weiss is NOT a double agent, so that leaves Diane, Lauren, Sloane, and Sydney's memory. So review, review, please.


	3. Bonnie and Clyde

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to have thought up of Alias, are you happy now?

A/N: Sark to the rescue (^_~). I wrote this chapter listening to the song, Bonnie and Clyde… hence the name. If you look in the flashback you'll see some of the lyrics in it. 

Suggested listening: Bonnie and Clyde by Jay-Z featuring Beyonce (or Beyonce featuring Jay- Z depends on where you listen to it.) 

Chapter 2~ Bonnie and Clyde

***Sydney's POV***

**Flashback is still going**

"So, I put this on my life."

"Focus."

"…Like Bonnie and Clyde"

"Hey mom" 

"You first" 

"This life of sin" 

"Nobody or nothing will ever come between us" 

"Julia Lazeray*… I like it."

"I promise to give my life" 

"Put your hands out of the window"

"I would trust him with my life"

"Step out of the car"

"I'm mashing the gas"

"Won't stop both of us"

"Sex and the city"

"If, you're ever mad about something"

"I'm not perfect"

"No one walking this Earth is"

***Sark's POV***

He ran into the room, surprising Vaughn. Vaughn went to shoot him, but his concern for Sydney slowed him down. Sark easily punched the distracted man and kicked him in his stomach. He keeled over for a second before kicking Sark in the legs. He stumbled forward and Vaughn took the opportunity to clasp his hands together and attack his back. Sark grabbed something from his waist and shot Vaughn. He collapsed to the ground a dart in his neck. Sark ran to Sydney. His eyes widened at the surprise of finding her wearing the necklace he had given her. Taking it off he brushed her lips with a kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she fell into her arms. 

"Sark?" she asked confused.

__

Uh-uh-uh  
You ready B?  
Let's go get 'em.

"I don't have time to explain," he told her looking for an exit. 

"No, no Sark." she said clasping his hands. "I remember. Everything." 

__

Look for me, young B,   
cruisin down the west side highway   
doin what we like to do our way,   
eyes behind shades this necklace the reason all of my dates been blind dates.   
But today I've got my thoroughest girl with me,   
I'm mashin' the gas, she's grabbin the wheel,   
It's true to the heart

He looked into her eyes a smile spreading across his face. He looked quickly towards the door. 

Weiss and his team could be heard running towards the room. 

__

She rides wit me the new Bobby and Whitney  
Only time we don't speak is durin "Sex and the City"  
She gets Carrie feva, but soon as the show's ova  
She's right back to being my souljah  
Cuz mami's a rida, and I'm a rolla  
Put us togetha, how they gon stop both us?  
Whateva she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder  
When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused  
So let's lock this down like it's supposed to be  
The 03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov and B,   
holla

Sydney looked at Sark and they held each other's gaze. Sydney looked back towards the door and then towards Sark. She shared the pained look in her eyes that he did in his. 

"What about the prophecy?" She asked.

"Screw the prophecy. Why should we let some dude not even from this centaury to tell us what to do?" he asked. Sydney only shrugged. 

__

All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my   
Girlfriend)  
Down to ride till the very end, it's me and my boyfriend (me and My   
boyfriend)  
All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my   
Girlfriend)  
Down to ride till the very end, it's me and my boyfriend (me and My   
boyfriend)  


He looked once more to the door, "What do we do?" he asked. 

"Go, I'll lead them in the wrong direction." Sydney told him.

__

The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin.   
That ain't by nothin, if eva you mad about somethin, it wont be that, oh no it wont be that.   
I don't be at places where we comfy at with no be-atch, oh no you won't see that   
And no I ain't perfect. Nobody walkin this earths surfaces is   
But girlfriend work with the kid.   
I keep you workin that Hermes Birkin Bag.   
Manolo Blahnik Timbs, aviator lens 600 drops, Hercedes Benz  
The only time you wear burberry to swim  
And i dont have to worry, only worry is him  
She do anything necessary for him and i do anything necessary for her.  
So don't let the necessary occur. Yep!  


"No, I won't leave you here!" he yelled. 

__

All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend.  
Down to ride till the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.   
All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend.  
Down to ride till the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. 

__

If I was your girlfriend,   
I'd be there for you if somebody hurts you, even if that somebody was me, Yaa-hee.   
Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be.  
And so I put this on my life,   
Nobody or nothing will ever come between us.   
And I promise I'll give my life, my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend.  


"Go, there's no other way." she insisted. Softer she said, "So, I put this on my life, nobody or nothing will ever come between us… like Bonnie and Clyde." 

__

One more time.

His smile widened. He kissed her briefly and looked towards the door, they didn't have a lot of time. 

__

I put this on my life,   
The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in.   
I promise I'll give my life, my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend. 

Sydney looked towards the bed. Grabbing the necklace she thrust it over Sark's head and around his neck. 

"I want this back." He smiled in understanding and gave one last longing look before running out of the room. 

__

All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend.  
Down to ride till the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.   
All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend.  
Down to ride till the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. 

***Sydney's POV***

She looked back towards Vaughn to see that he was still unconscious. 

Running outside she found Weiss and true to her word she lead them in the wrong direction. She went back inside and cradled a sleeping Vaughn for a little while. 

Weiss came in a few minutes later saying they couldn't find Sark. 

"Well, he didn't do much damage to Vaughn, he'll be fine." she said, relief showing on her face. 

"Thats good." he said misunderstanding what her relief was for. Sydney had taken out the dart and was now doing the best to keep him comfortable. 

"Here, leave Vaughn with me, you should go and get debriefed. 

Sydney grabbed her bag and quickly left the room. Weiss eyed the bag as she left. _Odd…_

***Irina's POV***

Her eyes were red from crying, but she had stopped a few hours ago. She looked up and saw both her daughter and granddaughter gone. The ringing of her phone startled her so much she was barely able to disguise it as she answered the phone.

"Is this line secure?" she asked annoyed. 

"Aww Irina, hello to you too." a voice answered her.

"Sark, what do you want?" She asked getting up from her chair to check to see if anyone was listening.

"Sydney, she remembered." he told her, happiness could be heard in his voice.

Irina looked at the phone as if it were some weird technology she had never seen or used before. 

"Irina?" Sark asked hesitantly. 

"I'm here." she answered him. "So, does Sydney… does she remember the miscarriage?"

"Most likely, however she didn't mention it." 

Irina looked so sad, but she quickly put on her poker face. _You never know who is watching. _

***Sydney's POV***

She listened as Dixon talked endlessly about the tests and evaluations she would have to endure upon her arrival in L.A. 

"So, is there anything else you would like to inform us, before we get back to L.A.? Oh and the first tests we'll be doing will be to jog your memory." Dixon told her.

__

Ok, this is it? Should I tell him? But, we'll finally be able to take down the Covenant. Sydney took a deep breath as Weiss walked in with a now conscious Vaughn. "I got my memories back." 

A/N: I know, I know, not much of a cliffe. But oh well. Please review and find out what happens next… 


	4. All or nothing

Disclaimer: I could create anything as cool as Alias.

A/N: This chapter is going to be sad, sorry. I was going to call this chapter bye, bye Lauren, but oh well. Don't hit me, I forget, does Sydney now live in an apartment/house? In this chapter she will have a house just for the convenience of it, but seriously tell me. Oh, and let's pretend Donovan was with the dog-sitter, ok? Ok. 

Suggested listening: "All or nothing" by O-Town 

Chapter 3~ All or nothing

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney had told them most of what had happened. And Dixon was still questioning her. 

"So, Irina started to train the Covenant and once they had enough power they rebelled and broke away. They vowed to take her organization down. Sloane's men found you when they intercepted a message going to the Covenant? They took you and Sloane used you to try to fulfill the prophecy? But when Irina found out she sent Sark to go get you? But then the Covenant stole you, and used you as a weapon to attack the US, it was easier because you already had training and were an important asset to us. Sloane sent lackeys to get you back but they failed. Soon, Irina sent Sark after you again, before you ran into Kendal. He asked what was going on and we reluctantly told him. You told him about the Covenant and soon after the Covenant found out where you were. Then the Covenant chased you guys.

and then the Covenant chased you guys. You were attacked and then because of an accident you fell out of the van. That's how you ended up in the street in Hong Kong. Wow. We can use this to take down Sloane. Pardon my ass." Dixon informed her of what she already knew.

"Yes, and I'm extremely tired, so can I go home?" Sydney asked hoping to find Sark at her apartment/house. 

"I guess." Dixon told her. "Just, if your so tired let someone take you home. Agent Vaughn, would you please?" 

Sydney started to argue, but Dixon had walked away. Weiss shrugged and all three of them went towards his car. 

"So, is it ok?" Weiss asked Sydney. She was sitting in the back of his car her head halfway out the window. He was talking about Vaughn temporarily living at his house. _That'll teach him. _She thought bitterly. She didn't really feel like answering his question so she said simply,

"Huh?" 

"Never mind" he told her getting what she was hinting at. 

Vaughn said he'd walk Sydney into her house to make sure she didn't collapse from exhaustion while Weiss prepared his house for his stay. Sydney opened her mouth to object, but closed it quickly, seeing as how Weiss hastily agreed. Walking up to her door, Sydney unlocked and opened it. Vaughn marveled at the place and how different it looked while Sydney tried to restrain herself from attacking him. She just wanted to be left alone. Well, with Sark anyways. She went into her bathroom to shower and change. When she came out she was wearing the first clothing she had seen. Jean shorts and a red tank top. Running a hand through her wet hair in the same fashion that she had seen Sark do when he was frustrated, angry, or annoyed, she stepped into her living room to find Vaughn sitting down on the couch. 

"Oh, your still here." she said in a tone that stated simply, 'get out'. 

"Yeah." he said standing up awkwardly. "Look, thanks to Diane we now know that Lauren is a terrorist. She is in league with Derevko," he said with a pained look at the last word.

"Really?" Sydney asked faking her interest. 

"Yeah, look Sydney. When I found out, I felt… relieved. And then the CIA told me that they would file the divorce and I wouldn't have to do anything if I wanted. I told them to go ahead," he told her stepping closer to her.

__

Uh oh, Sydney thought, _I know where he's going with this. _She started to step away, but he just stepped closer. 

"I love you Sydney. And I never should have doubted your being alive. I should never have gotten married, that was a mistake. But we can make up for that mistake can't we?" he asked.

__

Nothing good can come of this conversation. Sydney warned herself. Sydney was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Vaughn until it was too late. He had already pressed his lips against hers hungrily. She didn't notice someone else until it was too late. Standing there in the doorway was a very hurt looking Sark. He turned around after he saw her see him. He ran out of her apartment/house. 

Sydney broke free of the kiss and left a startled Vaughn all alone in he living room. 

"Sark!" Sydney yelled running into her backyard. 

She saw Sark just standing there. 

"Did you always replace me for him? So, I was just a convenience, a replacement for him not being there."

__

I know when he's been on your mind   
That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over   
It's not the way I choose to live   
And something somewhere's gotta give   
A share in this relationship gets older, older 

"You said he wasn't an issue anymore. You didn't love him. It's like he didn't exist!" he yelled to her. Sydney just sat there tongue-tied. 

__

You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there   
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair 

"I don't want to love someone who doesn't love me back." he started. 

__

Cuz I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all 

"But I do love you!" Sydney yelled. 

"Do you know how many times you called me Vaughn or Michael? Do you know how many times you moaned his name instead of mine, but I just ignored it? You were never fully mine were you? There was always some part of you that wanted him. You always promised that you didn't love him, and that he didn't matter. That you didn't care what happened to him. But you do don't you?" He accused. His face had more pain then those children you see on TV when they try to get you to sponsor a child in a 3rd world country. 

__

There are time it seems to me   
I'm sharing you in memories   
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it   
Then there's times you look at me   
As thought I'm all that you could see   
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it 

Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well   
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell 

__

Cuz I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all 

"I do love you!" she whined sounding like a little girl. She went up to kiss him for his reassurance but he just backed away from her. 

"If you still loved him, why did you lead me on?" he asked backing away from her. "Did you want to 'spare' my feelings? Did you think that I wouldn't mind if you tagged me along? Do you even have room in your life for me? Or in your heart?" 

__

Cuz you and I   
Could lose it all if you've got no more room   
Nowhere inside for me in your life   
  
Cuz I want it all   
Or Nothing at all   
There's nowhere left to fall   
It's now or never 

"If you ever make up your mind, and you do want me. Then I will gladly have a relationship with you. But I won't be your second choice or be tagged along on some game you've got going on. Because if you say you don't love him, then you shouldn't have lingering feelings for him. It's not fair, to either of us. If you choose him, I wont like it, but I'll understand. And I don't want an answer that will vary every time the wind blows in a different direction. If you ever genuinely make up you're mind, call me." and with that he was gone. 

Sydney crumpled down on the ground crying. The only thing that could provide any comfort now was the fact that he still wore her necklace. 

__

Is it all   
Or Nothing at all 

There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all 

Vaughn ran out of the house. Apparently he had finally gotten over his shock. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her. 

She wiped her yes free from tears and looked deeply into his eyes just as Weiss walked out of her back door and into her backyard. "I don't love you anymore."

A/N: Whoa, write a review for this story if you want to know how it continues. I felt so bad writing this chapter. But it had to be written. So, want them to get back together, then what are you waiting for? Review, review, review, review, review, review, re-*gets hit in the head with random object from reader*. 


	5. Repercussion’s a bitch

A/N: Ahh, don't hit me they will get back together… maybe. I would like to thank Hannah b/c I took her poem 'Neva…cry' and put it in the beginning. Oh yeah, Vesta Sikora, wrote the poem, Pledge of love. The quote, "The human heart… in return" was started by Maria Edgeworth. This chapter is kinda crappy, I'll try to fix it but please bear with me for this chapter. 

This qoute totally goes with this chapter, "What a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive." 

Chapter 4~ Repercussion's a bitch 

Vaughn stumbled back a look of confusion on his face. Sydney wanted to explain it to him, but she would do it later, she just needed to be alone right now. Weiss had run out about 2 minutes ago and they were just standing in awkward silence. 

"What did you say?" he asked. 

"I said, 'I don't love you anymore.' Now go away, get out, I want to be alone." Sydney mumbled looking at the ground. A tear slid down her already tear stained cheeks and Vaughn watched it in awe. 

"But Syd-" Vaughn started baffled. 

"Get out." She told him in a firm voice before screaming. "Get out! Get out Get out!"

He started to say something, but just walked away. After she heard the front door slam close she went back inside. 

"I should have stayed dead." She muttered. "whats the point of knowing I was engaged to Sark if he doesn't want me now? I wish I could just take it all back." 

__

Neva say I love u 

if it isn't really there 

Neva talk bout feelings

if you really don't care 

Neva hold my hand

if u'r gonna break my heart

Neva say u are gonna 

If u dont plan to start

Neva look into my eyes 

If all u do is lie

Neva say hello 

If u realy mean goodbye

If u realy mean foreva

Then please say ull try ..

Never say forever.. 

Because forever makes me cry.. 

Nothing was forever, not even love. And what happened to his vow? 

~~~Flashback/Memory you decide~~~ 

"Listen to me Julia, once all of this crap has boiled over, don't even think about taking down another organization because I'm going to take you away from all of this. When things get rough I know it's hard to see the bright side of things and even if you do it seems like an after school special, but you have to. If you don't anger and hatred will corrupt your soul. And if you have no soul you will close off your heart. The human heart, at whatever age, opens only to the heart that opens in return. Please don't close your heart off to me. I love you. (**Pledge of Love **byVesta Sikora ) I've made a vow, to no one but you, I pledge my love to forever be true. I'll take care of you and treat you right, I'll lay beside you all through the night. I'll feed you and clothe you and keep you warm, I'll hug you and kiss you and give shelter in the storm. I'll help you and guide you and clear a path, I'll protect you and shield you from an angry (supposed to be man) Sloane's wrath. I'll listen to your problems help you solve them too, I'll make you a rainbow and let the sun shine through. I'll take your side even if you're wrong, Just to prove our love is strong. I'll plant you flowers and make them grow, They'll be a symbol of love that only we'll know. I'll whisper your name when no one is near, So low that only you can hear. You'll feel my love even if we're apart, You'll know that we are one in heart." (A/N:I know kinda corny, but it was the best one I could find at the time.)

~~~End Flashback/Memory~~~

She walked into her room. She needed something to distract her from Sark. That should be easy. 

"Today is turn back Tuesday where we'll be playing any classic hits." the announcer said. Sydney was about to turn it off, but decided otherwise when a familiar song played through the speakers…

__

"It's undeniable that we should be together   
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never   
The basis is need to know   
If you just don't know how I feel   
Then let me show you that now I'm for real   
If all the things in time, time will reveal   
Yeah

She remembered this song, it was their song, hers and Sark's. It reflected so well on their lives.   
  
"_1 - One, you're like a dream come true   
Two, just wanna be with you   
Three, girl it's plain to see   
That you're the only one for me and   
Four, repeat steps one through three   
Five, make you fall in love with me   
If ever I believe my work is done   
Then I'll start back at one   
_

Then there was the way he said her name-

"_(Yeah)   
It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out   
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey   
And undesirable, for us to be apart   
I never would've made it very far   
'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart   
'Cause... _

"Sydney." A voice called.

She turned around disappointed that it was only Weiss. 

"Can we talk?" he asked sitting lightly on her bed. 

"About what?" she retorted giving him a look of confusion. 

"Don't give me that look, you know what. About what happened outside. What was that about?" He asked. 

__

1 - One, you're like a dream come true   
Two, just wanna be with you   
Three, girl it's plain to see   
That you're the only one for me and   
Four, repeat steps one through three   
Five, make you fall in love with me   
If ever I believe my work is done   
Then I'll start back at one 

"You know," Sydney said avoiding the question, "Repercussion's a bitch."

"Don't change the subject, what was it about?" he pried. 

"It was about repercussions." she insisted wondering if she should tell him the whole story. "Besides, it's a long story." 

"Well, you can tell me when we get there." He told her getting off the bed. 

"huh, where are we going? What are you going to do?" Sydney asked him.

He didn't answer and motioned her to follow him. He walked out of the room before Sydney yelled again, "What are you going to do?" 

  
_Say farewell to the dark of night   
I see the coming of the sun   
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun   
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine   
You threw out the life line   
Just in the nick of time _  
  
{Repeat 1 to fade}  


A/N: Review and find out what he's planning to do otherwise you'll never know. Hehe, yes I know I'm so evil, also find out who shot Lauren, and who's baby Sydney miscarried. All in the next chappie! 


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own alias, and my sister's an ass too. Hehe. 

A/N: Was I right about Lauren dealing with the Covenant or was I right? *takes bow* I knew something was up with her. I don't own my disclaimer, I borrowed it from another author of an Inuyasha story. 

****

Sydney lives in an apartment on the show, but since it's more convenient for me I'm gonna use a house. Understood? 

Chapter 5~ The plan 

***Stranger's POV***

She dragged the unconscious blonde across the room towards another blonde. His blue eyes gave showed his annoyance and something else she could not distinguish. He had flown here quickly from someplace in America and he didn't look too happy. 

"Calahandeer wants to know if you're now a maverick." enlightened Sark. The unknown woman rolled her eyes. 

"Why, should I be? Look, I found Reed here deviating from her assignment. She doesn't know me since I'm new and I couldn't cause a scene." the woman reported.

"Yeah, that's why you shot me." Lauren retorted, now awake. 

"With a tranquilizer gun." the woman defended.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Lauren asked. 

"My name is Crystal Garcia, and I am going to be the last person Michael Vaughn and Eric Weiss will ever see." Crystal told her. "You have yourself to thank of course, if you hadn't blown your cover, this could have been avoided."

Lauren gaped. 

"That's the way the door swung, orders of Calahandeer. Either that, or you turn yourself in, and reveal no one else. Otherwise Calahandeer himself will have to take care of it, and it wont be pretty." Sark turned on his heel and left. 

"Don't worry, Lauren, I'll fix this little problem up with ease." Crystal whispered. 

"You will eradicate Michael Vaughn over my dead body." Lauren barked.

"Fine with me." Crystal retorted and left to get ready. 

***Weis's POV***

"So, let me get this as the crow flies, you miscarried Vaughn's child because of the Covenant and you think that they're up to something now?" Weiss asked driving his car to a gym. 

"Yeah, seriously, why do you think I need to vent my anger. I have none." Sydney lied in the front passenger's seat. She had changed into baggy pants for easier accessibility when fighting at the gym. 

"I'm doing it for the unlucky bastard you comes across your path while you're still pissed. 

"We're here," he announced stepping out of the car. 

***Irina's POV***

She pressed a number on her speed dial and on the second ring it picked up.

"Is this line secure?" a voice asked. 

"Yes, Sark, it's clean." Irina informed him. 

"Sydney's got her memories back, and we're ready. Plan Reminisce is set to go. ETA 6 hours." notified Irina. "Keep Calahandeer busy."

"Understood." With that Sark hung up his cell phone. 

***Vaughn's POV***

He stood up from Sydney's doorstep and stretched. He had to make things right between them. 

***Mila's POV***

She strode quickly back into the room looking for her mother. "So, we're going to go through with it?" She questioned. 

"Yes. Hold nothing back. You know what we have to do." Irina affirmed. 

"Do we bring Stacey with us?" she inquired, her voice shaking. 

"It's up to you. You must make this decision yourself. You do realize if we bring her with us they might label her as one (A/N: A terrorist). But, if we don't then it will be extremely risky. I hope you make the right one. I will leave you alone to decide." She kissed the top of Mila's head and left the room.

"Stacia!" Mila called to her daughter once her mom was gone. "I need you to come in here." 

A/N: Stacia is Stacey's full name. This is a short chapter, but I will update as soon as I get 5 reviews. So, not much of a cliffe, but oh well. It'll have to do. Review and the answer will come. I told you along with answers come questions. Sadly, most of my stories are coming to and end. But this story, has at least maybe 5-6 chapters left, at least. At least, I don't know yet. It depends on my fluctuating imagination and my loyal reviewers… so please review! 


	7. Missions, secrets, and new agents

Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me and the Bucs aren't going to the super bowl. What is wrong with the world!

A/N: Don't grill me for this chapter, I wrote this in a rush. Sorry *ducks from items being thrown*. Things heat up starting next chapter. 

Chapter 6~ Missions, secrets, and new agents 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney made her way through the crowd wearing a red dress with 1 slit that came up to her lower thigh. It was strapless and an intense red made to match her black wig with red highlights. The wig was straight and ended touching her shoulders. Her practically velvet red high heels made only light sounds as she crossed the marble floor. She heard the clicking of other high heel boots, but she didn't turn to look. She already knew who it was. A woman stood not far from her, her arm linked with Sydney's. She was sporting a golden dress that touched the floor with elegance and no slit. She had cute big loop earrings and curly red hair. Sydney's eyes scanned through the crowd and spotted Sark and some girl who could be no older than 16, possibly 15. The girl bore a bright blue dress that came down to only a little shorter than halfway to her knees. Not even 3 feet away from the pair stood a woman dressed in shorts. She had on 1 black knee-high leather boot, one pink boot, a bright orange tank top and a black leather mini skirt. Her hair was dyed a bright pink and cut extremely jagged with mascara that looked like a 5 year old had done it in the dark. Her lipstick was a deep shade of orange, or the bottom part of it was at least. The upper lip was covered in maroon lipstick. She had a tattoo with the initials FTL on it. Only Sydney had seen that before, it wasn't initials to a name, it simply stood for, fuck the law. _Oh that's sexy. _Sydney thought sarcastically. Sark moved past the girl and brushed his lips against the anomaly where once you took off all the crap you might find a trace of a woman. She wrapped her arms around his and Sydney turned away at this. She sighed remembering what had happened earlier. 

****Flashback****

Sydney and Weiss made their way inside the semi-crowded gym. They were just signing in when the manager too Weiss aside and whispered something to him. Weiss turned his back to Sydney and she strained to hear what they were saying. He turned his attention to Sydney and told her they had to go. Sydney questioned him, but he just ignored her. _Must have something to do with the CIA. _She reasoned and silently followed him back out to the car. They were almost at his house when Sydney asked, "Weiss, what's going on?" 

***Mila's POV***

"Stacia, you had to know that I didn't come to this decision lightly. Sweetie, come back!" She begged as her daughter ran out of the room. 

***Weiss's POV***

****Flashback still going on****

"Syd, It'll all be explained soon." Weiss informed her, heading to her porch to greet Vaughn. He whispered something to Vaughn and he got up and followed him into the car. Taking the backseat, he told Sydney hi and she grumbled some sort of nasty response to it. He couldn't really tell. They drove in silence while Sydney looked out the window, glairing at pedestrians. 

"Something's bothering you." Vaughn noted out loud a few minutes later.

"Gee, you think?" Sydney retorted, and turned around to face him. "Why won't anyone me what the is going on? You wont tell me whats going on, and yet you want me to somehow give you answers for it." 

Weiss sighed in relief at seeing a familiar building. _Good, we're almost here. _

***Unknown POV***

****Flashback still going on****

She smiled a sick grin as she walked into the building. She was wearing a dress suit and a crisp white blouse underneath it. She had straight black hair that went down to around her ass tied in exceptionally tidy bun and thin glasses. She walked into the room with a serious look on her face and in quick strides. She carried a black briefcase in which she set upon the table. Picking a seat, she gently sat down in it without a glance around the room. She crossed her legs and waited silently in anticipation. 

***Weiss's POV***

****Flashback still going on****

They each strolled past security and walked into the main section. Glancing at his watch and Sydney, Weiss hurried into the room with his friends following close behind. They saw an unknown woman sitting in the room; staring straight ahead. She didn't even glance up when they came in. They each took seats and waited. "Please?" Sydney asked Weiss. He mouthed back the response, 'soon.' and she quieted down. Within a few minutes Jack, Dixon, Marshall, and Lauren joined them. 

***Dixon's POV*** 

****Flashback still going on****

"As I'm sure most of you all know; there was a drastic unprecedented event that happened last night. To start things off, we got a call from Kendall saying that how he got a call from Hannah. We are now starting to believe that that is only her alias. We have neither confirmed nor disproved that. She states that the Covenant is a growing threat. It is a threat that must be dealt with quickly and efficiently. Irina is among one of the top supporters of this. Hannah claims that Irina's organization will help us bring down the Covenant if we don't bring in her recruits and agents after we surmount the Covenant. They will give us absolutely everything they know about them. We must also subdue the penalties for their crimes and offer both leniency and give them approximately 3 days head start. They promise that they will, at least for awhile, stop all their terrorist activities. They will also reveal any undercover Covenant agents working within the CIA." Dixon informed them, pausing for questions.

"But, how can we trust them? After all, we do not make deals with terrorists. Isn't that our policy? We have no evidence that they will stick to their word! Here you are ready to offer them leniency when they could be screwing us over! " Lauren shouted standing up from her chair. 

"Lauren, I know I don't think it's the best idea, hell, I only just learned of this a few seconds ago, but they would have the most information readily about the Covenant. If they are ready to fork over that information, then I say, let's let them." Sydney argued.

"And I bet you would so that they could knock down the competition and you could run off into the sunset with mommy dearest!" Lauren disputed. 

"What are you even doing here, didn't you burn down Vaughn's house?" Sydney yelled.

"I was framed! And why are you avoiding the topic?" She questioned. 

"Both of you shut up!" Dixon shouted at the agents. "We have already made up our minds. We will help them after they give us the information and we verify the information. We are sending you on a mission to retrieve the material you will need for the mission. Sydney, you will go to a party they are holding in Madrid, Spain, seduce one of the leaders of the Covenant, Mr. Riley Slockhorin, and nock him unconscious. Marshall will you please inform them of the rest of the details?" 

"Ummm, sure. Ok, you see this device here, looking like a camera phone. You know I have always wanted one, so you could just take random pictures of people for memories, not that you need any, but uh, you know, just for the sake of ta king random pictures, but just you shouldn't make it too obvious, wouldn't want to look like a stalker. That would be-"

"Marshall!" Dixon yelled. "Just, get to the point." 

"Well you use it just like you would a camera phone and take a picture of his hand. This is really a prints scanner and it will scan his fingerprints. Also before you knock hi out you need him to say, 'Buccaneer Sovereign Gentleman.' After that you need a card in which you will find in one of his pockets. You will also need a password and either information or a victim. Wow that sound weird, doesn't it? Well it's their tradition that you bring in someone from a rival organization or from the CIA; the more important the better. Either that or bring in information. Their policy is that once you join you'd better bring them crucial information or an unconscious potential asset. Otherwise you will pay for you incompetence with your life. They don't want slackers." Marshall explained."

"Miss Mena, here, will be going in for the password. She will also be watching over Irina's men when they go in to extract more information." Dixon informed everyone pointing to the mysterious brunette in the room. "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Pilar Mena. She is an extraordinary Russian agent, I know what you're thinking. She is not Russian. In fact, she is in fact, half Puerto Rican and half American. Pilar, this is Sydney, Lauren, Vaughn, Weiss, and Jack. She just went to visit Russia and decided to stay. I think that's all. Lauren, Vaughn, and Pilar you guys are going in with Sydney for this mission. Here is the other information you will need for the mission. Marshall?" 

"Oh, one more thing, you see uh, Mr., Uh, Slockhorin, is umm, abnormal in what he likes. So, uh, when you go on, your going to have to pose as bisexual potential business partner who is uh, abnormal in that department, and uh, eager and willing to do anything for the, uh job. Miss Mena here, is gonna be your, uh, partner." Marshall stumbled.

"That's all. You leave for the mission in 30 minutes. Dismissed." Dixon informed them. 

***Sydney's POV***

****Flashback still going on****

She groaned silently, _why is everyone leaving me in the dark about this? _Something didn't feel right about this, it didn't feel right at all. She ran to catch up with her father and ask her what she knew when an arm grabbed hers. She twisted around and was about to attack when she noticed it was the new girl. 

"Hey, uh, Pilar is it?" Sydney asked. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. Can we talk?" She asked nodding into a different direction. 

"Sure." Sydney answered follow her in the direction she had indicated. 

"Look, I don't mean to get anyone in trouble, but uh, I have an ominous feeling about this mission. Also, I'm getting bad vibes from that Lauren. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this, it's just, when we're on the mission, please be careful? Something doesn't feel right. I gotta go, bye." Pilar whispered. 

"That's ok really. And the bad vibes, that makes too of us. The mission, I don't know, but if you need a friend in this messed up situation, you can look to me, ok? Well, bye." Sydney told her. _Finally, someone thinks something's up with Lauren. _

Sydney hurried to catch up with her dad, things were happening quickly, too quickly for her comfort. She still needed to figure out what was going down. 

"Sydney!" A voice called. She whipped around to find Vaughn standing there. "You shouldn't have attacked Lauren in the briefing. You know all too well what it's like to be framed. Why are you still holding a grudge against me and…" 

"Ok, you know what, you listen to me Michael Vaughn. Less than 2 hours ago you were claiming how you wanted to get together with me and that the CIA would finalize your divorce and go after Lauren. I don't know how she tricked you guys that she was innocent in that time, but if you're that gullible, don't count me in. Don't you find it weird, that no one, and I mean no one else questioned her innocence?" she decided to leave Pilar out of this, the girl had confided in her. "But, you know what. As soon as we bring down the Covenant, it wont be my problem. Because I'm quitting and I wont have to deal with little miss I'm-God-So-all-you-assholes-bow-down -to-me-because-you're-all-so-gullible-and I'm-so-perfect Lauren or you again." She turned and practically ran to find her dad. 

***Jack's POV***

****Flashback still going on****

He turned around when he heard his daughter calling his name.

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I got my memories back, I don't trust Lauren, and no one will tell me anything." Sydney explained. 

"I don't know what's gong on either, so keep your eyes open to the things around you and pay attention to every detail that reveals itself; even the tiniest ones. I have this deep feeling in my gut that things aren't what they appear. " Jack told her, when they had stepped away from other agents.

"Dad, I have to tell you something. I wasn't mom's only child. She had a child, with another man, her name is Mila, but she has an alias. It's Hannah." Sydney explained. 

"What?" he asked, his face expressionless to the average agent, but Sydney cold see fear in his eyes.

"Dad, you aren't her father." Sydney swallowed before telling him. "Sloane is." 

Jack's face flashed one of disgust before it become rock solid again. "Well, that's great for them." And he walked away. 

It puzzled Sydney why everyone was acting so strange and why no one was answering her questions, but she would find out. She was sure of it. She drove to the airport and sighed. It was go time. The decision the made on this mission would either make or break them when they went to take down the Covenant. 

***Crystal's POV***

****Flashback still going on****

She stared at Vaughn through the binoculars. It wouldn't be long now. 

A/N: Ahhh! Don't hit me! We'll meet up with Sark in the next chapter. This is just a crappy chapter that needed to be written. So review/reply to this… It'll make me write faster. Oh yeah, and the flashback will only continue to the very beginning on the next chapter. Promise. Things are heating up and this story is ending soon, but not too soon. Maybe only 5 chappies left. Don't know. 


	8. Codename: Moth

Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Melissa and I've been in denial for about 3 years. Crowd: Hi, Melissa. Head lady: Ok, Melissa, say it, say the sentence. Me: I don't own Alias. Crowd: Good job Melissa, you're an inspiration to us all. Eh, on to the story… 

A/N: Wanna know what happened last time? Review and then go back and check…

Chapter 7~ Codename: Moth 

***Sydney's POV***

****Flashback is still going on****

Sydney sat back in the seat while Lauren laughed at her situation. At first she had thought Dixon was kidding, but he wasn't. Pilar didn't look too happy about the situation either. _Well, as long as we stay in _

The public, then we will not have to do anything. The problem is that we wont stay in public for very long. She hated thinking about the more than usual perverted mission, but it was the only thing that kept her from thinking about Sark. She needed a clear mind in this mission. This might make or break their chance to take down the Covenant. If they found out that the CIA and others were just about ready to take them down, then who knows what would happen. Her attention turned towards the bathroom door as she heard it close and Pilar come out of it. Sydney got up and went in to get ready. 

They had landed more abruptly than Sydney expected, but she didn't show it. Once in the bathroom they each changed into casual clothes and left the airport in different taxis. Heading to different places they changed into outfits that ranged from being a look-a-like for a hooker to a beautiful evening gown. Vaughn and Weiss both wore suits although they seemed to be a mix also with a tuxedo. Sydney's taxi (driven by a CIA agent) pulled up to a limo and Sydney got out. Opening the door and getting in the limo, Sydney wasn't surprised at who she saw inside. 

***end flashback*** (A/N: I am so evil) 

***Sark's POV***

He let his collaborator stick her tongue down his throat while he tried to roll his eyes in boredom. (Lol, that would look so weird.) He heard Lauren scoff behind them as he wrapped his arms around the woman. 

***Lauren's POV*** 

She turned her eyes away from the couple in disgust. _What does he see in her anyway? _She turned her attention on Sydney as she strolled in with a woman hanging on her arm. _Bristow? Gay? Bi? No way!_

***Sydney's POV***

Pilar had been waiting in the limo when Sydney got in it. Sydney smiled as she walked up to Sark (with a little help form the woman linking arms with her.) 

"Hey Antonio, off with another one of your floozies, are you? What's this one's bedtime? 8? 10? 9:30?" She asked him falling into character. She smirked, and turned to introduce them. "Honey, this is Carmen. Carmen, this is Antonio, and his floozies." Pilar smiled. 

"Ahh, yes, Kendra. This is my date, Stacey," he introduced, his complete attention on Sydney. "Stacey, Kendra is a friend of mine ,and this is her lover Carmen." 

Sydney struggled to remain composure as she counted the seconds go by.

"Ohhh lesbians," the young woman squealed. "Or are you bi? Oh well, can I see you two kiss? Please?"

Sydney was thinking of something to say when a voice came from behind her. 

"You must be Miss Mortenson, no?" the voice asked. 

"Yes," Sydney answered relieved. "I am Mr. Slockhorin, and you are here for a position. Tell your friend to follow me please. And call me Riley" He ordered her and walked away. Sydney and Pilar followed behind him. Mr. Slockhorin was wearing a suit and was practically Kendal bald. 

"Hey, Mr. Slockhorin, err, Riley, I was just wondering what the mascot for the Tampa Bay B-" Sydney stopped herself, and finished. "Was. Do you happen to know?" Sydney asked loping an arm around his. "I mean surely a big, strong man, like yourself would know."

"Of course I do. I believe it's the Buccaneers." He told her. 

"Really? So then.. What would be the one person form on that? You know for one person?" Pilar asked.

"you mean the singular? It would be Buccaneer." Riley answered unsuspecting. 

"So, where is your office?" Sydney asked. "Is it big?"

"Like certain other things?" Pilar picked up her eyes scanning down his pants. Riley smiled and led them into his office. Taking a seat Sydney eyed a piece of paper. 

"Ooo, look a crossword puzzle! I love these! Hey… what's a 9 letter word for ruler?" Sydney asked crossing her legs slowly capturing his attention. 

"uhh, Sovereign." He told her. "So, what's your position?" He asked her. 

__

This job is so degrading. Sydney thought before answering and smiling lustfully. "Anyway you like it."

***Sark's POV***

He wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders as they walked around looking for the "bathroom." Eyeing the same hallway that Sydney had went down, Lauren eyed back at the party and mouthed to Sark that it was clear. They silently made their way, dodging windows and doorways.

***Sydney's POV***

Riley's face suddenly hardened up in realization. "Miss Mortenson, we are here for an interview, not for some kinda of verbal lap dance." he yelled. "Well, unless I know how far you're willing to go for this job." 

Sydney's insides were cringing, but Dixon's words kept coming back to laugh in her face. _"If you do this mission, besides when we take down the Covenant you will never have to go on another mission ever again." _Walking up to Pilar she stuck her tongue down her throat while the bastard (Riley, not Pilar) grinned in satisfaction. 

"So, Mr. Riley." Sydney said "I think the only question besides when do I start, would be, are you a gentleman or not?" 

He smiled. "Then, no, I guess I am not a gentleman. So you gonna do a lap dance for me now?" he asked pushing himself away form the desk he sat behind, waiting expectantly. Sydney's face morphed into a blank expression. 

"I can't have myself working for someone who is so easily persuaded as you are." She notified him, eying Sark, Lauren and "Stacey" walking back towards the party .

"you should be ashamed of yourself." she chastised before sending a blow to his head. He fell down on the first hit and she went to kick him, when he kicked them legs out from under her. He jumped on top of Sydney to strangle her when Pilar threw him off the agent. Banging his head into the wall she threw him to Sydney who banged his head against the desk. He attempted to reach for something into his pocket when Sydney kicked (supposed to be kneed but don't know how to spell it) him in his groin. He fell to the ground supposedly unconscious. Sydney went to go check him and when she did he pulled a gun on her which she easily kicked away. Pilar didn't seem to be giving her any backup so she focused on him alone. Flipping her self off the ground she gave him a spin kick. Sydney gasped for breath as she felt someone come from behind her and strangle her. She could only turn her head enough to see Pilar struggling to breka free from the grasp of her captor. 

Riley sneered at Sydney. "Say goodnight, agent Bristow." He told her coking his gun and aiming it at her. Pilar was still trying to either scratch, bite her captor, or kick him in the balls. 

The door opened abruptly and in it's doorway stood Sark (^_^) wielding a gun. He muttered only, "Goodnight." and shot the old guy. The person holding Sydney gasped and loosened their grip on her. Catching a brief breath Sydney used the newly given room and used the table to flip her backwards behind her captor. Punching him the middle of his back he crumbled in pain. Grabbing him by his shirt Sydney rammed him into a drawer and a wall, knocking him unconscious. Pilar took only a few seconds more took knock out her captor before staring at her. 

She stared wide eyes at Sark, her savior, their savior.

"You ready to go?" he asked more to Sydney than to Pilar. 

"Hold on." Sydney ordered him and whipped out a phone to take the picture of Slockhorin's hand. Fishing around in his pocket, Sydney pulled out a care and hurried out of the room. 

"So, who are the new girls?" Sydney asked walking back to the party. 

"New recruits." he answered. 

Pilar looked uncomfortable and crossed her arms. 

"This mission was so perverted." Pilar complained almost at the beginning on the hallway now.

"Well, at least it could have been worse you could have had to kiss each other." Sark joked. Sydney and Pilar exchanged knowing glances. Sark just smirked. "What's her name?" Sark mouthed to Sydney. 

"Pilar." She mouthed back. 

"Uh, Pilar, can you give us a second, I gotta talk to Sydney." Sark told her. 

"Sure." Pilar answered walking back to the party.

"Should we tell them?" Sydney asked. 

"I think we should come clean." Sark insisted.

"But the CIA doesn't have to know about it. Look, right now that would complicate things." Sydney explained. Sark sighed and nodded in agreement. 

***Pilar's POV*** 

She stood pressed against the wall and hurried quickly into the party.

***Sark's POV***

"Look, Sark about what happened. I'm sorry, that was selfish of me. I, I never meant to hurt you and I never initiated that kiss. I did, at that point have lingering feelings for him. But I don't anymore. I still think that you should have let me explain. I-" Sydney started before Sark silenced her with a forgiving kiss.

"I know, I was just, sad, angry. But, still, how are we gonna do this? How are we gonna make us work? This can't work without consequences?" Sark asked her looking into her eyes.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Sydney insisted. 

"Sleep on it, because they have to dissect and absorb the new information. Make sure you sleep well, because tomorrow, we're gonna take down the Covenant." he whispered. She just smiled and turned to walk away. 

"Hey Sydney-" he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you, baby." He told her warping his arms around her. 

"I love you, too." she answered, the sound muffled in his hair. 

***Pilar's POV***

Pilar turned on her Com. Link connected with Ops Center. 

"Hello? Home Base, (that's her codename for them) this is Penguin and I'd like to report moth." she whispered in a corner. 

"A Mole?" the other end asked. "Who?" 

"Mountaineer." she answered looking back at the now dimly lit hallway. 

A/N: If you don't know who mountaineer is, then you have some issues. I used moth because it was close to the word mole. Review, review, review and find out what happens next. Please? *holds out plate of cookies* 


	9. Toxic

Disclaimer: Me: What do you want? Readers: More chapters! Me: How do you get it? Readers: More reviews! Simple as that…

A/N: Don't like Britany Spears, but this song goes so well. To understand the song you must understand the beat. 

Chapter 8~ Toxic 

__

Baby, can't you see   
I'm calling   
A guy like you   
Should wear a warning   
It's dangerous   
I'm fallin' 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney walked alongside Weiss and Sark. Today was the day. They were going to bring down the Covenant. She wondered where Vaughn and Pilar were, but didn't think about it as she already had too much on her mind, well two things anyways: Sark and the Covenant. Even if the Covenant was taken down they couldn't have a healthy relationship without her betraying the CIA or him becoming pardoned which was highly unlikely. But, what made it worse was that even with her he was a dangerous man, and she liked it...

__

There's no escape   
I can't hide   
I need a hit   
Baby, give me it   
You're dangerous   
I'm lovin' it 

***Pilar's POV***

She walked uncomfortably in the extremely crisp suit as she strode into the Covenant. Pushing two rotating doors open she walked up to a man and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and whispered something to her. She blinked then left. 

***Vaughn's POV***

Spotting Sydney, Weiss and Sark he ran up to them as they were walking into a van. There were more than 20 vans already on the street heading to the same location. 

***Sydney's POV***

She shook her head clear, going on missions gave her a sort of natural adrenaline rush, or could it have been Sark sitting dangerously close to her? Weiss was in the driver seat, with Vaughn beside him. Sydney and Sark were in back, with countless weapons and gadgets behind them. 

"ETA: 10 minutes." Weiss informed them. 

__

Too high   
Can't come down   
Losing my head   
Spinning 'round and 'round   
Do you feel me now 

***Pilar's POV***

She waved hurriedly to the van approaching her. She had jogged a few blocks, and was glad not to run anymore. 

****Back at the Covenant****

A man dressed in a suit whispered something to another man who ran across the building to a soldier who then shouted something in a foreign language to his platoon. 

***Sydney's POV***

"Mountaineer, listen to me, do not move in until we tell you to. I repeat do not move in. Boy Scout and Penguin, move in with the first wave. I repeat; Boy Scout and Penguin move in with the first wave." Dixon ordered them through a Com. She nodded to Vaughn and Pilar who had now regained her breath. They were all wearing basically the same outfits worn during the termination of SD-6. Pilar grabbed a handgun and secreted it. She grabbed ammo and a few miscellaneous weapons.

"Are you ready?" Pilar asked Vaughn. 

"Yea." Vaughn answered preparing to jump out of the van. 

Weiss was now driving towards the back. He stepped on the brakes suddenly and the pair jumped out. Closing the door Sydney looked at Sark. He apparently had been thinking the same thing because he voiced it a few moments later.

"Something's wrong." 

__

With a taste of your lips   
I'm on a ride   
You're toxic   
I'm slipping under   
With a taste of poison paradise   
I'm addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do   
Don't you know that you're toxic 

Weiss stared at him and Syd with a look that asked, 'What's going on?'

"Intuition, an extremely ominous one." she answered. She closed her eyes trying to remain focused on the mission. Irina's men would move in in the second wave to make sure they weren't going to pull something on them. Lauren was at Base Ops, listening through the Com. Link. 

***Vaughn's POV***

He spun around looking for traces of human life inside the building, but to no avail. _It's like they already knew we were coming, _he thought worried. The building had on all its lights and a few fans, but no people. It looked freakishly like the Ops Center, to be frank, with the exception of the extra floors. 

"Don't worry, I got your back." Pilar voiced right behind him. "I think maybe this is the main-" 

Pilar was cut off in the middle of her sentence. Just then a bullet went flying straight at Vaughn and he fell to the ground making agonizing faces as he tried not to voice his pain. 

Pilar's face morphed into horror as she tried to help the agent up. 

"Hold on!" She shouted. "I see someone!" She shot at someone up on the second floor. 

__

It's getting late   
To give it up   
I took a sip   
From my devil cup   
Slowly   
It's taking over me 

***Sydney's POV***

Weiss was a good friend and all, but not only was he killing the moment (^_~), but he was ruining any chance she had of talking to Sark in private.

"Hey Weiss, will you go check up on the other van, please, the one with Marshall." Sydney asked. 

__

Too high   
Can't come down   
It's in the air   
And it's all around   
Can you feel me now 

"Sure." he said climbing out of the car and heading over to the nearby van.

"You realize that you could have compromised the mission?" Sark asked. 

"We'll be fine." Sydney assured him. "Can we talk?" 

"Oh no! Not the 'We need to talk speech'" Sark joked.

"Sark, I'm serious. If the Covenant is taken down, and we are still going to be together… Then that means that I'll have to…" she trailed off knowing he knew what she meant. She bowed he head for a second and when she raised it again tears filled her eyes. "And if I had to make that choice, I know I would do it. Over and Over again, because you're toxic and I love it." 

__

With a taste of your lips   
I'm on a ride   
You're toxic   
I'm slipping under   
With a taste of poison paradise   
I'm addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do   
Don't you know that you're toxic 

Sark just looked at her. When he opened his mouth to speak however, Dixon came back on the Com. and shouted to them to move in and that Penguin and Boy Scout had been taken down, not permanently though.

"Can we continue this discussion after we take down the Covenant?" Sydney requested. 

"Sydney, I don't think you realize just how vast, strapping, and treacherous the Covenant has become. We may not get out of it alive." Sark told her.

"Don't say that we-" Sydney started, refusing to believe his idea. 

"We may not get out of here alive, say it Sydney. Let me hear you say it." Sark demanded. 

"Sark-" Sydney started, but was dumbfounded by what he did next. 

Sark kissed her and placed something around her neck. "You said you wanted this back," he told her rushing out of the van before she could do anything. 

Moments later she realized what hung around her neck, the necklace she had given Sark to wear, the one he had given her. The silver pendent with on a sterling silver chain with numerous diamonds embedded in it. In the heart of the pendant was her birthstone, a beautiful luminous Blue Diamond. The pendant was 's' except at the bottom of the 's' it curved upwards towards the left with a dash (A/N: -) sitting on top of one end and beside the other; it looked like an 's' and a 'j' combined…

A/N: Ok, the major scne with the Covenant is coming up next and Sark doenst think that either him or her will make it out alive. What happened with Vaughn and Pilar? What decision did Mila come to? Where is Irina? Where is the rest of the cast? Well, then review and find out…


	10. One Moment

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Alias.

A/N: Do you notice how besides Danny, Noah, and Francie no one ever dies on Alias? They always come back. Sorry about the lack of major action scenes, but most things are revealed in this chapter. Ok, hopefully this will be the second to last chapter, but we'll just see how it goes…

Chapter 9~ One moment 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney's eyes opened wide in shock before she took action. Grabbing weapons she ran into the warehouse a few minutes after the second wave had went it. She pulled open the doors saw a forked path and heard gunfire coming from down the hall to her left. But she couldn't see a thing there because it was pitch black while the other way she heard voices of CIA agents yelling at people. She turned right and crept into the room. 

***Irina's POV***

She turned around when she heard someone walking into the room. She relaxed, seeing Sydney and ran up to hug her. 

"I have to tell you something, but not here," she whispered. 

"Sydney- I found this guy. From the looks of it he has a high rank." Weiss announced coming in from another door holding a man in handcuffs. "So, you wanna do the honors?"

The man cursed him in some foreign language. "Doesn't matter what you do to me. Because you're all screwed," he laughed. 

Sydney walked up to him and punched him in the nose. "What do you mean? Irina, where are your men?" Sydney demanded.

"They are searching for the Covenant Agents. If they find any they are to take them captive and hand them over to the CIA." Irina told her. 

***Pilar's POV***

Pilar woke up on something fluffy. It appeared to be a lazy boy chair. _What the fuck? _She thought. She sat up and saw Agent Vaughn tied up in a chair. His bullet wound was oozing blood and he was badly beaten. He didn't seem to be moving. 

"Vaughn? Vaughn?" She asked getting up. "Vaughn answer me!" 

"Syd?" he asked waking up. "No it's me, it's Pilar, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy you're alive." 

"We gotta find Syd," he mumbled. 

"You didn't let me finish." she whined. "I'm happy you're alive and that I get to finish you off myself." She stood up and pulled out a spare gun hidden strapped to her ankle. She aimed it at Vaughn and cocked her head to one side and told him, 

"Mr. Sark sends his regards." She shot him in the leg and he doubled over in pain. "And this one is from me." She shot him dangerously close to his heart stepping towards him, "Why couldn't you just have held out a little longer. If would have waited for her to return then little miss pop princess would have stayed with you and everything would have gone according to the plan. And everybody would have been happy." 

"I wouldn't have." Someone said. "Give it up Crystal, let him go." 

"No." Pilar said defensively, "No, no, no!" 

***Weiss's POV***

They had now grabbed most of the Agents in the building working for the Covenant; they just needed to get the ringleaders now. And that was the part that worried him. 

***Mila's POV***

"What going on?" she asked running into the main part of the building. She was escorted by a few of Irina's men who were all packing something. 

***Sydney's POV***

"Something's not right…" Sydney whispered to her mother. The first wave had used the information obtained by Sydney to break into the building, but something wasn't right. This seemed to be easier than it took to take down Sd-6; all it took was a few passwords, voice recognition, fingerprints, a virus and a few misc. things. 

"I know what you mean. Keep your guard up." Irina voiced. She nodded off into the hallways from which Sydney had come from and they went through it again. 

***Mila's POV***

"Umm guys… when you hear a ticking sound… is that good?" she asked her voice shaking. 

"No!" Pilar screamed and ran away. 

"Wow, drama queen, I was just asking a question. Ummm… Ok, so it's not good, then we gotta find what's making the sound." Mila suggested.

"Hello! What kind of agency are you people! You're agent is sitting there, most likely dying and you're all what's that noise? 'Oh look one of our agents might be dying… Hmm who wants sushi?'" Sark mocked stepping into the light. 

"Ok, in case you haven't noticed we're a little busy." Mila shouted as she searched for the weapon. 

***Sydney's POV***

"Mom, Sark said something to me, just before we went in." She told her walking in the darkness. (They had taken the other path Sydney had seen earlier.) 

"Something serious?" She asked.

"It was about this mission. He said that the Covenant was stronger then we think, and that we may not make it out alive. He's wrong isn't he? Isn't he? Answer me please mom, tell me that he's wrong." Sydney pleaded. But her only answer was the deafening silence. "Why isn't there anybody here?"

Before another word could be uttered she fell down to the ground clutching her nose. She had just run into something, but what? Turning on her flashlight he beamed the light up to the object in question. 

***Sark's POV***

"Mila watch out!" he yelled. He aimed his gun on a guy on the second floor and shot him numerous times before he could even begin to shoot at them. The man crumpled to the floor and then a door opened on that floor and men poured out from it. Another door opened on that floor, but on a different side with the same flood of men. 

"Shit." he breathed under his breath. "It's a trap! Get out of here!" 

He looked around and tried to find the quickest way out. 

"But what about-" Mila started.

"If we prolong it long enough we can use it to our advantage. But we can't do that if we're dead!" Sark told her. He took out his tranquilizer gun and shot at the men. He was going to save the other guns for when they met up with the instigators. 

"No wait don't go!" a voice commanded. "Stay here and party with me." 

Everyone turned around to find Crystal on the third floor holding a gun to someone's head. Mila's heart rose into her throat as she quieted and recognized the person.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" she yelled going for Sark's gun. Crystal had somehow gotten a hold on Stacia and now she was going to pay for something she had no control over. Weiss held her back while Pilar spoke.

"You know, your life can change in one single moment. One split second. One toss of the dice." she told them walking down the stairs. "You swear you know something or someone. And then life turns your world upside down. You can't trust anyone in this world, because everyone has a hidden agenda, a profit to make off you, a reason to screw you over. You see, this building is gonna blow up in less than 30 minutes. And if I die when it does than I'm taking you guys down with me. Kill two birds with one stone. I mean isn't that your theory Sark?" Pilar yelled. 

"Crystal, you need help." Sark said. He eyed the door again. _Hurry up Sydney. _He couldn't do anything until he knew Sydney was safe. He turned around when he heard a shriek. The men had taken Mila and Weiss captive. He whipped his head around and saw them just standing there. He looked up at a scared Stacey and mouthed that he would be right back. Running out of the room, Sark searched for Sydney. 

"Let him go, I love the chase." Crystal told the guards.

***Sydney's POV***

It was just a wall. "It's a dead end. Just like my life." she muttered turning around. 

"What is wrong Sydney? The world is not perfect… if you truly love something then you will have to fight for it. The best things in life come at a price." Irina told her. "Sydney, Sark loves you and you love him. But, you also love your country; that's a decision you're going to have to make. You need to stop putting it off."

Sydney soaked in what her mother had told her as they made their way back. 

"Sydney?" a voice Sydney recognized as Sark asked. 

"Sark?" Sydney asked. "What are you?" 

"We have a problem, Crystal has Stacey, your niece." He told her grabbing Sydney hand and leading her through a different exit. 

"Sark, explain yourself." Irina ordered hurrying after them. 

"Hold on." Sark breathed running up a set of stairs. "They are expecting us to stay on the first floor." 

Sydney and Irina followed close behind. "What are they hiding up here?" Sydney asked him.

"Everything." he told them. Opening a door they found themselves in a room that looked like a security office. There were TVs everywhere that were displaying different scenes with a few scattered blue folding chairs and black one office chair.   
"How do we disband this?" Sark asked. 

"Like this" Sydney answered throwing a chair on the controls. 

"Freeze" Someone, shouted pointing a gun to the back of her head. 

Sydney acquiesced to their demand and froze. 

"Mr. Sark, come with us, and I wont harm the girl." a minion demanded.

Sark smirked, but went because he had promised Irina he would take care of Stacey. And if anything happened to Stacey, then he would be a goner. Then man waited until Sark had left the room and then shot Sydney with a needle. Sydney went to do a low kick behind her when she fainted most likely because of the needle. The camera zooms over to Irina how it seems has been injected with something as soon she falls down too. 

"It's time." he mutters and walks outside carrying both woman in his arms. 

***Weiss's POV***

He was in the same room with an unconscious Mila, but now Sydney and Irina joined them. Sydney's clothes were torn with a few cuts here and there and Irina looked a little scuffed up, but they would live. 

***Pilar's POV***

She stepped into the room and saw Sark sitting there looking bored. 

"How dare you Sark? I loved you," she muttered before she shot aimed and shot at his heart. 

***Mila's POV*** 

Waking up she tried her best to stretch. They were tied up. 

"Hey, minion, come here. If you untie me, I'll strip for you. I know what you're thinking, 'why would I do that?' well if I'm gonna die then it wont matter to me, but for you however…" Mila trailed off.

The stupid horny bastard untied her quickly while she waited patiently. 

Kicking him in his stomach and grabbing him by the hair Mila threw him into an empty desk. Untying Weiss, Sydney and Irina she told them she was going to find Stacey and then go after Crystal.

"Her ass is so grass," he muttered before running to make true to her words.

***Sydney's POV***

"Well, I guess it runs in the family." Sydney joked. "Weiss, go find and disassemble that weapon." 

He ran to do just that and Sydney looked at her mother. 

"This mission still feels ominous." Irina told her. 

***Sark's POV***

He waited until Pilar left until he got up. Thank god for inventors. He had been wearing a bulletproof vest. That was when he noticed something on the ground. It was a walkie- talkie. 

"Hello, Pilar, are you there? Should we activate the weapon? Is it supposed to be pointing towards D.C.? Well it's still here in the compound, tell us when you're ready to go," a voice asked. 

Sark grabbed the radio and ran outside. He had to hurry. No wonder it was so easy, this was just a distraction. They had most likely made two weapons. 

***Weiss's POV***

Weiss ran back into the room telling them that he had disabled the remote controller. 

Sighing a sigh of relief he told them, "At least it can't get any worse."

Just then Sydney's walkie-talkie went off and they heard Sark tell them about the Covenant's plan and how they had to blow this place up before it was too late. "You do know that this is your fault?" Sydney asked Weiss. "Wait, then that means, it'll have to set off manually. Which means Sark was right…" Sydney trailed off. Someone wasn't coming home. 

"Hey…" Stacey greeted them. "My mom is kinda busy right now, so she told me to come here."

"Get your ass back here! You wanna see a crazy ass bitch? Mess with Stacey again!" Mila yelled firing bullets at Crystal who was running away from her currently out of weapons. 

"Hello! Does any body remember Vaughn?" Sydney yelled. 

"Here I got him." Weiss told her and grabbed Vaughn's arm. 

"I'll help you." Irina told him. Everyone so far, had been true to his or her word. Except for Crystal. With Irina's help Weiss carried Vaughn out of the building. 

***Sark's POV***

He ran to Sydney and whispered that he would take care of everything. She just nodded, but she soon realized what he meant. Someone had to manually detonate the building, before they set the attack into action.

"This is yours…" he told her slipping a ring on her left ringer finger.

"Dangerously in love…"

His usual wrinkle and mar free suit was torn and creased just about everywhere thanks to Pilar. He didn't seem to care about his suit however. He sized up Sydney's injuries briefly before she spoke. 

"Sark, you have to-" she started. He silenced her with a kiss before looking deeply into her eyes. He grasped both of her hands, looking at the left one. 

"Keep the ring, Sydney. No wait, don't say anything yet." he instructed her. 

__

Uh oh, Sydney thought. _This is not going to end well. _

"I love you Sydney" he said kissing her again and starting to back away from her. 

"I love you too, Julian." she told him looking into his eyes . He smiled at that, still backing way from her. Sydney was afraid to ask why. 

"Remember, keep the ring." he told her and blew her a kiss before turning around and running away. She could have sworn he whispered 'Not everyone lives happily ever after', but she wasn't sure. 

"Sark!" Sydney yelled attempting to run after him. But before she could take a step towards the direction he had run off too, she was knocked unconscious…

A/N: Eeek, that was such a crappy chapter. Please don't flame me too bad. The next chapter is the epilogue. All shall be explained. Please review… or I'll end the story right here, and I'm serious. Plus, I'll give you a cookie if you review, *holds out plate of cookies*…


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias... *tear* 

A/N: This is the last chapter, so read and tell me what you thought of this chapter, story and lastly, its prequel. BTW: We are still using the fact that Sydney lives in a house b/c its more convenient. 

Suggested listening: Hold on by Good Charlotte.

~Epilogue~

***Unknown POV***

She set her brush down on her dresser. She had just finished brushing her curly blonde hair. Sighing, she decided that it would do. She left her room wearing shorts and a blue shirt and went hopping down the stairs of her house to eat breakfast. She gave a yelp as she tripped over a book. Sitting up, she noticed the object and pulled it closer to her. It was a book her mom used to read to her when it was little. Its title had been worn with age, but was still clearly legible, Unhappily Ever After. She had loved the book until it went missing. Never having read the end since it was read to her at bedtime and always falling asleep before hearing it, she had always wondered how it ended. Picking up the book, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

"Mom, will you read the ending of this to me?" she asked to a woman in a red blouse, jeans, and an apron. 

The woman, presumably the mother rolled her yes, sat down and crack open the book. 

"Seriously, can we read this in the living room honey?" the mom asked walking into the living room. 

Opening the book to the right page the mom began narrating.

"Sydney woke up in her bed with Weiss sitting by her bed. He rushed her with questions, but she didn't feel like answering any of them. She just wanted to find Sark. He couldn't have died, he was Sark, and Sark did not die…

***Sydney's POV***

That whole day she was going insane with possibilities. Everyone else had checked in with his or her status or they had found their body… All except Sark. It made her consider leaving this world… 

__

This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare

The next day, lo and behold, there on her nightstand lay a necklace. Her necklace. Underneath the necklace was a short note. It simply stated, 'Hold On. See you soon baby…

Luv always,

Julian.'

__

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru

The happiness that consumed her just then was like that of someone winning the lottery or even winning American Idol. That night Sark had come to her house…"

"And then what?" the girl asked eagerly. 

__

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

"I don't think I feel comfortable describing it to you, you are my daughter after all." the mom defended.

"Hey! You have been reading me this story since I was 6!" the daughter argued. 

"Skipping forward," the mom continued, "the night she was knocked unconscious it seems that Sark hadn't been the one to manually detonate it. A woman named Lauren Reed did. Sark claimed that he had found her with the weapon and was already halfway through, saying that she was a failure. She didn't deserve to live. He tried to talk her out of it, but couldn't. He barely had enough time to get out of the building before it blew. 

__

Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to no more

Mila had killed Crystal in her anger. There were other casualties though; Marshall was no longer with them as were many other agents on both sides. Sydney had told Vaughn that they were over and to move on with his life because she already had. Vaughn had been in the hospital for a week after the incident while Sydney spent only a couple of days. Jack had left the CIA, Dixon learned of Diane's true identity and turned her over to the Government, and Weiss got a new girlfriend, compliments of Sydney. Mila aka Hannah sent her daughter, Stacia aka Stacey to live with her sister's father, Jack. He wasn't all that thrilled, but eventually she grew on him. Sydney being knocked unconscious was just the after effect of the drug that was injected in her. All that was left was Sydney and if she should give everything up for Sark…"

__

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

"So? What did she choose?" the girl pressed.

"They made a pack, that if they did agree to give everything up for each other that they would give their first child Sydney's necklace. As a symbol that you have to fight for what to love and believe in. A symbol that the best things in life are worth fighting for. That things weren't just handed to you and that not everyone lived happily ever after." the mom told her, dodging her question. 

__

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on

"Then one day unexpectedly, there was an accident… and then Weiss went to join Marshall," the mom informed her tears stinging her eyes. 

"So? Did she choose him?" the girl asked curious.

"What do you think?" the mom asked her closing the book and walking into the kitchen. 

"This story is so not true." the girl scoffed.

The camera zooms out and we see dozens of pictures of Sydney and Sark- at their wedding, birthday parties, with a baby, or just plain pictures. And in the middle of all these memories lay a chest. The chest was padlocked and hadn't been opened for years. Because inside the chest lay a necklace. An necklace with a pendant embedded wit diamonds and a Blue Diamond in the middle. It looked like a 'J' and 'S' combined… 

__

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on

We hear the phone ring and the answering machine pick up, "Hey you've reached me, Kendra Lazaray; I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep…"

El fin

A/N: About the mom explaining what happened when Sark came back… I started to write that, but then I had this image in my head of my mom describing some sex scene to me and it was just weird… so I didn't put it in. Could you imagine your mom/dad describing it to you without being grossed out? So, what do you think? Review, review, review, please. That's it. Tell me what you thought of it. Seriously, flame me or not just please review. Soon, I'll put up the Challenge to go with this fic. 


End file.
